The purpose of this study is to identify and better understand factors that contribute to inaccurate perceptions of personal intoxication and in turn, the impact these misperceptions have on alcohol related consequences experienced by college students. The specific aims of the proposed study are 1) To examine the psychometric properties of a new measure of misperceptions of personal intoxication, 2) To identify factors contributing to misperceptions of personal intoxication, and 3) To examine misperceptions of personal intoxication and alcohol-related consequences. Four-hundred and fifty participants will complete measures of perceived norms, risk perception of alcohol use, parent communication, family history of alcohol problems, psychopathology, alcohol tolerance, drinking contexts, typical drinking patterns, perceptions of personal intoxication, and drinking-related consequences. Regression analyses will be utilized to evaluate individual differences in misperceptions of personal intoxication, drinking behavior, and drinking-related consequences as a function of direct, mediator, and moderator variables. This research has important implications for understanding factors contributing to the likelihood of problem drinking and experiencing drinking-related consequences in the college student population.